


Secret to His Success

by McBangle



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, He is discussed but does not appear in this work, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Office Sex, POV Booster Gold, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, about Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: After working long hours all month, there's nothing Ted wants more than sex in his office with Booster. Why bother closing the blinds? They're on the 82nd floor and the only other building that’s tall enough to see them is Wayne Tower. It's not like Bruce Wayne is watching them through binoculars... is he?In which Booster and Ted have office sex while imagining Bruce Wayne watching them.





	Secret to His Success

Ted's executive secretary greets Booster with a warm smile as the elevator doors open onto the top floor of KORD Enterprises’ Gotham branch office. “Mr. Carter! Mr. Kord is expecting you. He’s just finishing up a conference call, but he should be out within the next few minutes.”

The office is unusually busy today. A balding man in the cubicle nearest to the elevator types furiously with one hand while talking on a headset and eating a sandwich. A woman and a man further down the hall are engaged in a heated debate in some kind of nerdspeak that Booster would need a translator – or Ted – in order to understand. A young woman – an intern, by the looks of it – bumps into Booster and nearly drops the files she’s holding. She blushes and stammers an apology before hurrying down the hall.

“The office sure is bustling today, Susan.” Booster smiles his thousand-watt smile at the secretary, perching on the edge of her desk. There was a time when she would have swatted his ass for trying that, but they’re on friendly terms now. “Doesn’t the Boss Man give you guys a lunch break?”

“Mr. Kord is a very generous employer,” she smiles up at Booster. Always the diplomat, that Susan. “But we’re all busy right now trying to finish up a project. You know I can’t tell you what,” she scolds him before he can even try to ask, “at least not until after the product release.”

“Susan, you keep me in line, and that’s why I like you.” Booster smacks the desk with his palm. “Ted should be paying you twice whatever he’s paying you now.”

“Now you be sure to tell him that,” she smiles broadly, a twinkle in her eye, just as Ted opens the door to his office.

Ted looks exhausted and frankly, he has good reason to. He’s been putting in long hours over the last several weeks. Booster’s woken up several times in the middle of the night recently to find Ted dictating some genius thought or other into his phone or frantically sketching in the notepad he keeps next to their bed.

Ted’s face lights up the moment he spots Booster. “Boost. You have _no_ idea how glad I am to see you right now.”

“You ready to go?” Booster jerks his thumb in the direction of the elevator.

Ted shakes his head in confusion.

“We were going out to lunch?” Booster offers.

Ted blinks his eyes blankly a few times, and then smiles. “Ah. Yeah. No. Another time, maybe. I have other ideas.” He tugs on Booster’s arm and pulls him into his office.

Susan rolls her eyes indulgently and discreetly places her earbuds in her ears.

“What’s going on?” Booster asks as Ted shuts the door behind him. Or rather, he tries to ask, but he doesn’t get the full sentence out before Ted pins him against the door, catching the last word with his mouth.

Booster reacts instinctively, burying the fingers of his right hand in Ted’s curls and snaking his left arm around his waist. Ted tastes and smells like coffee today – a little bitter, but dizzyingly aromatic. With the long hours Ted’s been working lately, it’s been too long since they’ve had the chance to really enjoy kissing each other.

“What was that for?” Booster breathes out when Ted steps back a few moments later. He registers with some amount of surprise that Ted had untucked Booster’s shirt without his even noticing.

Ted’s pupils are blown, and he’s looking at Booster like he’s something he wants to devour. “I want you to fuck me.” Ted raises one eyebrow in challenge while undoing his own belt buckle.

“Wait, now? Here?”

“Hell yeah, now,” Ted grins lopsidedly as he goes to work unzipping his fly. “I just got off an epically shitty phone call with a distributor and I’ve been working my ass off all month. I could use a break.”

“But it’s the middle of the workday!” Booster protests, his heart pounding.

Ted smirks and shrugs before dropping trou. “I’m the boss, I get to make the rules, and if I want to fuck my boyfriend in my office in the middle of the workday, then I can.”

“But… Susan! And… your staff!” Booster stammers. “You’ve got an office full of employees right outside that door!”

Ted smiles like the cat that ate the canary, raising one eyebrow. “So maybe they might hear something.”

And that smirk, and that eyebrow, and that idea all do something to Booster. A rush of excitement runs from his chest right down to his cock. “Okay,” he nods. And honestly, Booster has never needed much convincing to fuck Ted anytime, anywhere.

Ted grabs Booster’s shirt, and the next thing he knows he’s got his arms full of Ted and Ted’s tongue exploring his mouth. Booster could happily stay like this all day. It really has been _much_ too long. Ted interrupts his thoughts by snaking his left hand down Booster’s chest and abs. Ted palms Booster’s cock through his jeans, drawing a whine from Booster's lips.

“Shouldn’t we at least close the blinds?” he pants.

Ted lazily traces a finger along the outline of Booster’s rapidly hardening cock. “We’re on the 82nd floor. The only other building in Gotham that’s tall enough to see us up here is Wayne Tower. So unless Bruce Wayne is watching us through his binoculars…”

And that… that is something that Booster hadn’t considered. “ _Does_ Bruce Wayne watch your office through his binoculars?”

Ted smiles devilishly up at him while unbuttoning Booster's fly achingly slowly. “Well, we _are_ WayneTech’s biggest business rival, and word on the street is he was humiliated by how the kPad 8.0 trounced the Wayne Shadow HD in sales. He’s got to be curious what our next big release is going to be. Marketing’s been vague tweeting about it for the past week, and I _do_ have a tendency to tinker with prototypes in my office…”

“Heh, ‘tinker.’”

Ted’s smile broadens. “So now that I think about it, yeah. I wouldn’t be surprised if ol’ Bruce were watching us right now.” He steps out of his pants and boxers before opening a locked desk drawer and pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube, then clears space on his desk and hops up on it. “Now come over here and finger me until I’m _begging_ you for your cock.” He hooks his ankles around Booster’s waist and pulls him close.

Booster takes the lube from Ted, flipping open the lid. After slicking up his fingers, his circles his thumb over Ted’s asshole, with just enough gentle pressure to make Ted shiver.

“Does he have any idea what we’re doing right now?” Booster asks.

“Who, Bruce?” Ted glances up at Booster, his eyes heavy-lidded. “Hmm…” He considers for a moment. “If he didn't at first, he’s _got_ to have some idea now. ( _Fuck_ , baby, I want you inside of me.)”

Booster happily obliges, pressing his index finger inside Ted. “Is he still watching us?”

“Mmmm, yesss,” Ted leans back on his elbows, tilting his hips forward to allow Booster better access. “Yeah, he’s still watching us.”

“What does he think?” Booster draws back his finger, then presses it in again to the second knuckle, relishing Ted’s moan in response.

“Ah – he’s curious. He can’t look away. He wants to see more. (Give me another one, Boost.)”

“Is he hard?” Booster strokes his own leaking cock with the same rhythm that he thrusts his fingers into Ted.

“ _Fuck, yeah_. He’s got his cock out, right in the middle of his office. He’s so turned on right now that he didn’t even lock his office door. Anyone could walk in his office right now and see the most famous man in Gotham City jacking off to the sight of me getting fingered up the ass. (Oh yeah, right there!)” Ted sighs as Booster curls his fingers to stroke his prostate.

“Does he like it up the ass?”

“He doesn’t know, he’s never tried.”

Booster laughs. “Tragically heterosexual.”

Ted snorts. “But he’s definitely going to finger himself at home tonight. And he’ll buy the biggest, veiniest dildo he can find by this weekend.”

That thought nearly stops Booster short, until Ted squirms under him and begs him for a third finger.

“God, Boost, you feel so good. I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me right here. I want you to fuck me over this desk while Bruce Wayne watches.”

“Holy shit, Ted!” Booster feels like he might lose his mind. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, _please_!”

Booster gives Ted one last stroke of his fingers, making sure he’s ready, then pulls out. As Booster rolls the condom on, Ted slides off the desk. He turns around to lean over the desk, gripping the far edges with both hands. “I want to face the window,” he explains.

“Me too, buddy,” Booster agrees. He runs his hands over Ted’s ass cheeks, appreciating the sight before pressing his cock against his eager asshole. Ted arches his back as Booster enters him, welcoming him in. Booster presses in more slowly and teasingly than usual, before looking up and locking his eyes on the top floor of Wayne Tower. “What’s he thinking now?”

Ted laughs, taking Booster by surprise. “Maybe he thinks this is the secret to my success.”

“What? Office sex? A cock up the ass? _My_ cock up the ass?”

“Maybe all three.”

Well isn’t _that_ a thought.

Booster grabs Ted’s hips, fucking deeper into him, reaching the rhythm that he knows they both love. “Does he wish he were you or me right now?”

Ted’s voice sounds breathier now, distracted. His knuckles look white where he grabs the edge of the desk, but Ted’s still looking up toward Wayne Tower. “Both, maybe? He doesn’t know.”

“Poor confused Bruce,” Booster answers in a singsong voice.

“Fuck, Boost. Feels so good,” Ted breathes. “Harder. Please. Fill me.”

Booster reaches under Ted’s hips to grasp Ted’s cock, imagining Bruce Wayne pumping his own cock to the same tempo. Ted hisses in pleasure as Booster runs his thumb across the head, spreading the precum with each stroke.

Booster snaps his hips against Ted’s ass. “Come for me, baby. Give him a show.”

It doesn’t take long after that. Booster feels the telltale spasm around him just before Ted comes with a shout. Booster comes a few thrusts later. He swears he can see stars, in the middle of the day.

Later, as they’re cleaning up in the executive restroom, Booster nudges Ted’s shoulder with his own. “So was it good for Bruce?”

“Oh, _fuck_ Bruce Wayne,” Ted rolls his eyes merrily and laughs. He makes to pinch Booster, but Booster hops out of the way, giggling.

“Eh, not really.” Booster winks at Ted. “You know you’re my favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first thing I've ever written for this fandom, but I've loved Boostle for so long!


End file.
